


In the Moment

by EmeraldViolets



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Backstory, Elves, F/M, Gods, Kissing, Love, Neck Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldViolets/pseuds/EmeraldViolets
Summary: A sweet and sensual moment between two original DnD characters.





	In the Moment

A light breeze caressed ebony hair as Vesper stood by a large maple, her holy symbol in hand. The wind had a slight warmth to it, letting her and the rest of Faerun know that spring was close. Vesper and her compatriots had spent most of the winter protecting the area from hordes of giants, and after many long and bloody battles things finally seemed to be settling down.  
Glancing back over her shoulder, she could see the looming castle that was Rushwater Gate. She remembered back to when it was nothing but ruins. However, now it stood tall, structured strongly with stone and buzzing with bannermen and others willing to join in on her and her friends’ cause; the keep’s shadow acting as a silent vanguard over any evil forces that dare impose against its strength.  
In other words, Vesper had barely had any time to breathe let alone take a moment to herself. So early this morning she slipped from her shared bed and ventured outside to find some peace. She communed with Helm, as it had been a while since she’d spoken to her godly patron. Part of her feared that he’d forget her. There were, after all, many followers of Helm; many that swore to follow his word and act as his voice throughout the world. What would make her special to him? What was there to set her apart from all the others? She didn’t have any answers.  
Though, despite her doubts, as she tightly gripped her holy symbol, a familiar sensation spread over her. It was subtle, nothing but a calming hum that rang from her head down to her toes. But that was all she needed. He was listening.  
Not a moment later, a smile appeared on Vesper’s face; one of contentednesses and hope. She had spent many years believing she was alone, but that wasn’t the case anymore.  
“I thought I might find you out here,” a voice sang to her. Spinning around she came face to face with a certain red tiefling, his facial hair slightly askew no doubt from a restful sleep. Vesper felt her heart quicken simply by looking at him, an effect that she never thought another would have over her.  
“I just came to speak to Helm, I didn’t want to wake you,” she explained. The pair had been sharing a bed for some time now, another first for Vesper.   
Caerwyn simply nodded, coming to her side to look out over the fields that bordered Rushwater Gate. It was a beautiful morning, the sun almost reaching its peak and barely a cloud in the sky to cover it. Another breeze swept through, rustling their clothes and letting the smell of the grass and wildflowers surround them.   
In that moment, Vesper gazed at her partner fondly, letting her eyes wander over his many features: the little scars that covered his body, his long dark hair and beard to match, his unsymmetrical horns, and lastly, his golden eyes. Despite being pupil-less, they held so much emotion and meaning. She wondered briefly if he knew what those eyes did to her when she caught him looking her way. It was because she knew that he wasn’t simply seeing what everyone else saw when they looked at her, no, he wasn’t just seeing the outside, he was seeing all of her.  
“And how is Helm doing today?” he asked giving her a lopsided grin.   
Vesper grinned back, “Busy it would seem, but he let me know he was there.”  
Caerwyn shifted his gaze from the horizon back over to her. There was something ethereal about him, despite his infernal blood. She had to admit that she never once in her life pictured herself falling in love with a tiefling, but here she was smitten by his smile.   
“Good or I may have had to fight him,” Caerwyn joked, causing Vesper to shake her head lightly and gently laughed at him.   
“Ah, it’s been a while since I’ve heard that laugh,” he said, his tone becoming softer, causing Vesper’s heart to skip a beat.   
“Well these past few months have been...a lot,” she confessed. “But I think we’re finally over the hump.”  
Her voice was laced with inklings of hope, for she feared that they would soon be thrust back into battle when all she wanted was to be at peace for a while. It had been years since she’d been at peace.  
A gentle hand came to rest on her cheek, snapping Vesper out of her sorrows. The hand caressed her gently before trailing its fingers down the side of her neck, collarbone, shoulder, arm, and finally taking post at her hand. Caerwyn’s touch sent shockwaves through her body, awakening a very specific part of her desire.  
It was no secret that he was more experienced than her when it came to intimacy. A part of her wondered just how many women he’d been with before her, but the other part of her never wanted to find out. Of course she knew of Gwen; knew of what they had before everything. A dark part of Vesper’s heart wreathed in jealousy when she’d met Gwen for the first time after they’d rescued her from the Shadowfell. She thought for sure that he would choose Gwen, his childhood love, but Vesper was very much unaware of Caerwyn’s feelings toward her at that point in time. It just took a few words, a few words that severed the tie between two childhood lovers, for Vesper to finally open her eyes to what could be. All in all, she didn’t want to know of the other woman, not yet anyway.  
“I’d prefer to hear that laugh more often,” he said to her, tracing his fingers over the back of her hand.  
‘Would you?” she asked, basking in the light touches. Even though small and subtle, they drove her crazy, and Vesper was sure he knew it too. He’d always been good at knowing what she liked. Even when she presented him with her virgin body was he able to handle her perfectly, making her feel things she’d only ever dreamed about.  
“Or maybe I’d like to hear something else,” he said a mischievous smirk on his face. She had barely any time to react before her back was pressed up against the maple tree, Caerwyn’s hands on either side of her, caging her in.   
He was taller than her, his form fully coming to consume hers as he slowly moved his lips down to meet her own Their kisses always started off the same, slow and methodical, light as air, but quickly becoming more intense and passionate as the moments ticked by. Vesper had kissed men before Caerwyn, but none of them had ever made her feel the way his did.  
His kisses became urgent, forceful even, but in the best way possible. It had been a while since they had been able to enjoy each other like this and it seemed that Caerwyn wanted to take full advantage of it.   
His lips trailed from hers down to neck, peppering over the sensitive areas. It didn’t take long for that action to grow even more sultry, turning into gentle bites and far more aggressive kisses. He marked her over and over, to the point where Vesper was sure to feel embarrassed about it later, but still she didn’t stop him.  
His hands on her hips began to move up and down her sides; her body a fresh canvas, his fingers paint brushes; together creating a masterpiece.  
Vesper was lost in him, her own hands perched on his upper back as she leaned in to his every touch. It wasn’t until his hands began to move beneath her tunic that she found her voice again.  
“Really, Caerwyn? Out here?” she asked, genuinely curious of his intention while also marveling over the scandal of it.  
His mouth briefly moved from her neck up to ear to answer.  
“Anywhere,” he said before continuing his escapade.  
Vesper didn’t have the willpower to argue, nor did she want to. Though, the less risque side of her worried about wandering eyes far back in the keep.  
“What if someone sees?” she asked.  
Caerwyn paused, stopping his actions and looking to meet her eyes, “We can stop if you want to.”  
His voice was sincere, his hands holding her gently but seemingly unmoving until he got her seal of approval. Vesper mulled over his words, realizing that was the last thing she wanted.  
“No, don’t stop,” she simply said, earning a grand smile from Caerwyn and another passionate kiss on the lips  
He broke the kiss momentarily, letting his hands find purchase on her cheeks, “See, you’re not as innocent as everyone would like to believe.”  
“Only you would know,” she said back.  
Caerwyn laughed lightly, pulling her in for another kiss, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
Not too long after the pair lowered themselves to the ground, the shedding of clothes soon to follow. They lay in the field, bodies entangled, hidden by the long grass. They spent a while in each other’s embrace, feeling mixtures of pleasure and being consumed by the other completely.  
Even as they tired, they remained in tangent, simply enjoying the other, simply being in the moment.


End file.
